


One Month, Two Weeks and Four Days

by DeanBean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanBean/pseuds/DeanBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave really miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month, Two Weeks and Four Days

“Can you remind me again why you’re in Houston?” John asked, worrying his bottom lip between two fingers. He was reclined in bed with his cellphone propped against his shoulder. The cosbytop was open to pesterchum and one of Dave’s raps was paused in an outdated music player. The small digital clock perched on his desk read that it was almost two in the morning. Almost four for Dave. 

“The reason might be that I live here, dude. I don’t know.” Dave answered with a smirk. Before John had called, he’d been using his phone to pester him. An ironic movie played on his computer screen and the dark room was bathed in the soft flashing light of the predictable plot and bad dialogue. He’d never admit to anyone that he’d planned to chat with Egbert until he fell asleep. Because that’s corny as fucking hell. 

“When’s our next visit again?” John couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Dave’s smooth voice against his ear. Though nothing could compare to when they actually flew to each other’s cities and he could actually feel Dave’s breath against his cheek and smell that odd cinnamon smell that always lingered on him. “Also, remind me who’s going where.” 

Dave let out a breathy laugh and pushed the hair from his eyes. The cool thing to do would be to pretend that he didn’t know the exact date and time of flight he had to Washington in a few weeks. But something about the dorky dude on the other end of this phone call made him completely drop his swag. “First day of June. I’m invading Washington like sperm to an egg. Gonna fertilize the shit out of the dreary ass state, you don’t even understand. This whole country’ll be having pregnancy pains and morning sickness and shit.”

“I better be the only thing you’re fertilizing,” John joked. 

“Yeah, man. You’re the first step,” Dave smirked. He’d joke this off. He’d play around… but he really wanted nothing more than to be having this conversation curled around John with his lips pressed in that thick black hair. 

Long distance relationships completely blew. Sometimes they both wondered why they even started labeling what they had as “a relationship” in the first place. It made the thousand fucking miles between them seem even wider. They went months… once even a year without seeing each other and sometimes it hurt really bad and they fought over shit that wasn’t important because they were both frustrated. But then the visits started and they could touch and kiss and connect in a way the internet wouldn’t allow. 

“June’s going to take forever to get here, isn’t it?” John inquired with a pout. Dave couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. If they were in the same room, he’d tug on that frowning bottom lip. Maybe flick at it a few times until John cracked a goofy smile. 

“One month, two weeks and four days,” Dave spouted. “Not that I’m keeping track or anything.” 

“Oh right, of course not,” John mocked with a smirk. Dave had a thing for time. Even if he weren’t keeping track and that was just a guess it was probably right. “Seems like forever though.” 

“Just distract yourself with one of those shitty games you like to play. It’ll go by faster than you think,” Dave suggested. 

John smirked, leaning further into the fluff of his pillows. “Shut up. It’s not like you aren’t biting your stubby nails in anticipation.” He teased. “Man, I wish I had those nails scratching down my back before you ruin them with your girlish worrying.”

“Wow, John. You’re so subtle.” Dave snorted. 

“Let’s have phone sex,” John said, wiggling into his bed. He’d called Dave to hear is voice. To make believe for a little bit that he was there. That almost lyrical voice always made his heart beat faster and now wasn’t any different. 

“You do this every time. I don’t even know why I pick up my phone anymore.” Dave rolled his eyes. He’d never surrendered before

“Come on! Let’s try it. Please?” he asked. 

“John.”

“Pleeeeeease?”

“J-“

“Please please please please pleasepleasepleasepl-“

“Fuck you, John. Fine. Just shut up.” Dave groaned, rubbing at his eyes. “You do know it’s four in the morning, right?”

John bit his lip and made sure his smirk was audible. “I love you.”

Dave melted. “Yeah, yeah. What are you wearing?” he asked, kicking a leg out in front of him and laying back to look at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, picturing John on his dorky bed. Black hair overgrown (he’d asked for John to grow it out for once instead of cropping it short) and messy against his sun patterned pillows. 

“Boxers. And my spade shirt… But that’ll come off soon enough.” He purred. Dave laughed at his attempt at being sexy. 

“Ghost Busters boxers?” 

“Well, yeah…” 

“Good. I like those.” Dave admitted. They were old and faded from years of use. And they happened to be a little bit tighter than any other pair because he’d had them since he was thirteen. They showed off that bubble butt. 

“What about you?” John asked, wishing to get this part over with as soon as possible. 

“My Pajamas. It’s 4 a.m.,” Dave reminded him again. “Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.” He pressed the correct buttons on his phone and laid it on his pillow. “Can you hear me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, off comes the shirt. Just for you, Egbert.” He stripped the thin shirt from his shoulders and tossed it unceremoniously into the piles of clothes already littering his floor. 

“Mmm, still no suntan?” John asked, picturing Dave’s milk white skin marked with a smattering of light freckles from past sun damage. His chest was lean from practice sword fights with his brother and his fingers are long to fit just perfectly on his mixing boards and keyboard. There was a long white scar diagonally across his thin back from a strife gone wrong. Just like John’s nose was crooked from a hammer let go too soon. 

“Just as pasty as ever.” Dave smirked. For some reason his sheets felt cold when he sank back onto them, leaning on one elbow to talk to Egbert as if he was lying right beside him. 

“Good I like you that way. Like cream.” John licked his lips. “I just licked my lips.” He noted. 

Dave snorted. “And you’re caramel.” John’s skin was darkened by hours spent outside and his tan genetics. Those bright blue eyes set against his russet face made Dave’s heart sputter like a drunk coughing down a shot of something stronger than his last drink.

“Do I taste like it too?” John asked. 

“Hell, I don’t know. Make out with your arm and see or something.” Dave laughed. 

“Dave take this seriously!!” John whined, sticking out his bottom lip again. 

The blonde chuckled a few more times before sobering up. “Okay, okay. Let’s just say… If I were there I’d bite that pout right off your puppy dog face.” On the other line, John giggled. “Then I’d start kissing from your jaw to your neck.” 

“Mmm” John purred, touching the flushed skin under his jaw. “I’d wrap my arms around your back and pull you closer.” He paused, setting his phone down for a moment to tear his shirt off. “Also I’m topless.” 

“Hot damn.” Dave grinned. “This is quite scandalous.” 

John bit his lip. “Yeah.”

“What now? I don’t know-“ 

“I’m flipping you over and you’re under me now. I’m kissing your chest.” John cuts in, taking control like he tends to do. He’d waited from the time he realized he could have crushes until they were sixteen to express his feelings for Dave. All that waiting built up. And now it blows every time he’s with Dave… and of course, times like this. 

Fingers move lightly over the skin of Dave’s nearly undefined pecks. He touches his throat and neck and back down over his chest, quietly urging John to go on. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dave,” John murmurs. “I’m kissing your stomach now. Laying between your legs. You like that?” 

Dave nods before he realizes John can’t actually see him. He’d suggest moving this party to Skype if he weren’t so comfortable. He clears his throat, rubbing both hands into his stomach and kneading his sides like he knew John would do. “Yeah.” He says. “Yeah I like that… My fingers are in your hair, running through it. You’re still growing it out, right?” 

John smirks, laying a hand on the line of his boxers on his waist. “Yeah. Just for you. It keeps getting in my eyes.” 

“God, but long hair is so hot.” Dave bit his lip, picturing John with shaggy locks. “I’m tugging on it. Pushing you down. Maybe this once you can take a hint.” He smirked. John laughed. 

“Are you touching yourself?” he inquired. 

“Shut up, John.” 

“No! I want to know!” John argued, a huge smile tugging at his lips. The lack of a snappy retort meant that he was, in fact, touching himself. And he was concentrating more on that than speech. “What if I said I was slipping my fingers down the front of your pants?” 

Dave’s breath faltered at the thought. He should really be ashamed that Egbert wasn’t even in the same state and he had this effect on him. He dipped his own fingers down, undoing the small knot in his pajama bottoms before slipping his index fingers underneath the material. John kept talking. 

He readjusted himself in his own underwear and went on. “I just sort of pull them down, inch by slow inch. Biding my time and kissing down your happy trail.”

Dave shivered, following John’s ministrations with his own. He shut his eyes, listening and pretending his touches were John’s. These were John’s work roughened hands, not his nearly dainty ones. “Th-this is getting a little one sided…” he inwardly cursed himself for allowing a stutter.

“Enjoy.” John smiled at Dave’s heated tone. “Touch yourself. Let go.” He coaxed. A soft sigh sounded from his phone and he smiled even harder. “Okay. Your pants are gone. Want me to suck your dick?” he cocks an eyebrow even though his lover can’t see. 

“Like a fucking vacuum cleaner.” Dave breathed. He flipped over onto his stomach and got up on his knees, shoving his pants down around his thighs. He adjusted himself, only lightly still touching his stomach. 

“Tell me what you’re doing.” John commanded. 

“Invading China,” Dave answered with a deadpan voice. John whined like a two year old who didn’t get that chocolate bar from the checkout line at the store. After a long few minutes of John huffing and making squeaky door hinge noises, Dave caved. “I’m up on my knees. Bare ass in the air. Just… waiting I guess,” he said. “For you,” he tacked on. 

John purred, picturing how Dave looked in the dim light. Pale skin almost glowing. “Now touch yourself.” 

“You certainly got over that temper tantrum fast.” Dave snickered. 

“I don’t know, Dave. Maybe I miss my boyfriend and I’m really horny and I want to the actual, serious phone sex with him now.” John rolled his eyes. “But he’s being a complete asshat about it, even though I know he’s enjoying himself.” 

“Alright, alright.” Dave sighed, letting his hand run just a centimeter further down his stomach. “But it ain’t gonna be all me. You have to join in here too. Peel those geek boxers off that pretty ass.” 

The smirk on John’s lips was pretty much stuck there like glue at this point. He wriggled out of his shorts and set them asides, propping more pillows underneath his back to be able to look at himself, already half hard… Even if this wasn’t going as well as he planned. “Done. Bare and virginal.” 

Dave snorted. 

“Okay, not exactly virginal. But you get what I mean.” John rolled his eyes again, staring at the posters on his ceiling as he wrapped a fist around himself and gently squeezed with a light moan. Might as well get the show on the road. He wasn’t laying there naked for no good reason. “Alright. I’m moving back up your body. Hand still in your pants and I’m kissing you again.” 

_Man_ he wished he could feel those plush lips moving against his skin. Dave exhaled, “I’m… I’m grabbing at your junk, pushing your boxers down and tugging you to hardness as you kiss me. The other hand is cupping your cheek, keeping your face steady as you moan into my mouth. 

In answer, John groaned, getting himself fully hard as Dave instructed. He imagined the wetness of their kiss, Dave sucking on the very tip of his tongue like he loved to do. His own fingers became Dave’s as he squeezed and twisted and pumped up and down. “That feels really good,” John said, eyes sliding shut again so he could focus on Dave’s voice. “I’m arching against you, skin on skin. Caramel on cream.”

Dave stroked himself slowly. Fleeting touches and tugs that were hardly enough to work on their own. “I’m kind of hoping you’ll fuck me.” Dave bit his lip, abandoning his dick to let his hand roam further underneath him, circling the ringed muscle with feather light touches. 

“Alright, new position,” John said. “You’re up on your knees and I’m behind you, still stroking your beautiful _cock_.” He made sure to put extra bite in that word. Dave whimpered on the other line. “With the other hand I’m gripping your ass, shaking it.” 

“Have I been bad?” Dave smirked. 

“Why, do you want a spanking?” John fought the urge to laugh. His boyfriend had a few kinks… and most of the time that just made life more fun. 

“…maybe.” 

“Then I’m slapping your right cheek. Because you suck so much at phone sex.” John couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from his throat. 

“Fuck you, John.” Dave whimpered, stroking himself a little harder, even though he knows John usually stopped that when he hit him. 

“I’ll be fucking _you_ later. Be patient.” John chided. He waited a few moments before speaking again. “So I think I’m getting kind of hungry. I lean down, licking a long stripe from your balls to your ass, pulling the cheeks apart. You’re tight as usual. But I like you that way.” 

Dave switched arms, sticking a few fingers in his mouth to coat with a layer of saliva. He figured he’d be using them. When they were thoroughly wet, he popped them out, moving the arm underneath him. “I wet my fingers.” He told John. 

“How many?” 

“Three.” 

John shuddered. One of his biggest turn on’s was watching Dave finger himself. Milk white skin on milk white skin. And he made the cutest faces. As if no where watching. “Mm, I bend further down, spitting on your hole before licking it off again. I close my lips around it and suck, just like you like it.”

Dave’s whimper was audible. Holy shit John knew how to work his lips. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d actually gotten a rim job, but he knew he liked it. He knew it was his favorite. And he knew that he liked John being the one to eat his fucking ass. He let his damp fingers press a little further. Nothing like a slippery tongue, but still pretty decent. His index finger sank in to the first knuckle and he groaned. 

“I’m just fucking going to town Dave. Like your ass is a buffet and I’m a starving third world baby.” He says. The noises Dave makes into his ear are perfect and they shoot straight to his groin. “How man fingers inside?” 

“Just one,” Dave answers, voice more strained than he would have liked it to be. Gritting his teeth and evening his breathing he wriggles around, distracting himself with his prostate enough to slide in a second digit. “Okay.” he squeals, gripping his messy sheets with his free hand. “Okay two. God, John, fuck me.” 

John’s own fingers spread beaded fluid across the flushed tip of his pulsing length. “Oh my fucking god I wish you were here right now.” he whines, but this time instead of sounding spoiled, he sounded desperate. Damn, he really wished they’d at least thought of video-chatting. It was too late now. He was hot. Dave was hot and they were both probably very close to the edge. 

“Three fingers.” Dave said with a gasp, maneuvering himself onto his back so he could use his other hand to pump himself instead of propping himself up. His legs spread wide, one pressed into the wall to allow even more room. He shoved his fingers in and out, rough like he liked. Sometimes John teased him by going slow and sweet until he begged; “Fucking A, Egbert fuck me!” 

“Mmm,” John un-clenched his lip from between his teeth and began his tale again. “One last good slurp before I straighten up. You’re loose enough from that for me to shove straight in dry and hot. Does it feel good?” he cooed

“Fuck yes it feels good.” Dave shoved into himself over and over and pumped his aching dick. “Fill me up, John. Fuck me raw.

“I grip your hips, slamming into you like a fucking pro.” He groaned, pressure building in his stomach. In his mind’s eye, he saw himself behind that perfect, pale, skinny ass. Skin flushed from being hit and from just plain _want_. He moaned Dave’s name and Dave returned the favor in kind, caressing his ear with sweet calls and encouragements. “Fuck I’m so close.” 

“Me too,” Dave panted, fighting screams because Bro is asleep in the living room and he’d never be able to live down this kind of humiliation. “MmmmmFuck John.” He sped up. His fingers were John. John was here with him, humming and panting and licking at his ear. Biting his neck. Pulling his hair. “Are you gonna cum in me, John?” he groaned like a pornstar. So both of them had dirty talk kinks. Nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Hell yes.” John shoved a fist into his mouth to muffle his screams as he came, hot white strands across his knuckles and stomach. His phone dropped from its perch on his shoulders and he left it there, riding white waves back to reality. After his breathing was back under control and his muscles were twitching comfortably, he picked the phone back up. 

“Have fun?” Dave asked, his voice strained. He was close. So close it hurt. But he just needed that one last push. 

“Goddamn it you’re so perfect.” John murmured with a smile, fingers lazily swiping through the mess on his stomach. “I pull out of you, leaving you empty and gaping.” Dave whimpers on the other end. “But don’t worry. I bend back down, lapping at the mess between your legs with my pretty skilled tongue. At least I think it’s skilled. I don’t know. Is it skilled Dave?” 

“Motherfucking smug-ass bastard.” Dave groaned, twisting just so. But he could feel that tongue on the back of his thighs and he yelped, squeezing his eyes shut, shoving in one last time before spilling over, shooting so hard some landed on his chin. 

John laughed. “I heard that.” 

“Good,” Dave said, still out of breath. Holy shit that’d been hot. They’d have to do that a hell of a lot more often. His eyes itched with tiredness now and he yawned, wiping semen off his chin with the back of his hand. Damn. He probably needed to take a shower. But all of the sudden his bed was a million times more comfortable. “Was it good for you?” 

“It’d be even better if I had you in my arms right now.” John sighed, finding his boxers and pulling them back on, phone still pressed against his ear. He reached for the tissue box, pulling a few free to clean himself up. 

“One month, two weeks and four days,” Dave repeated, trying and failing to focus on the end of the movie playing on his computer screen. 

“Too long.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dave yawned again, rubbing his eyes with a knuckle. 

“Dave?” 

“Hm.” 

“I love you. And I’m fucking your brains out when you get over here.” John giggled tiredly. 

“It’s a date.” He didn’t even care to think of some sort of witty comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> first ever masturbation scene... I dunno, I think I did pretty well.


End file.
